knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Claiming a Mount
When people think of a knight, they think not only of a noble-hearted, courageous fellow in armor, but primarily of him riding to the rescue. Rightly so, for the knight is an expert in mounted combat. The Order of Ashfall requires that every knight have at least one mount suitable to cavalry engagements, and the role in combat he or she plays--but we are aware that many of our candidates and squires may not have had a chance to build a stable or acquire a special mount. Armsmen who do not own their own mounts are typically issued a horse, but that horse belongs to Lord Jeremaias; a knight must have his own. As such, we have elected to make the acquisition and training of a mount a part of the squire's journey toward knighthood. The Capture At the beginning of his apprenticeship, the squire and his knight--and a select number of companions--travel to a place where the sort of mount he wants resides in the wild. The animal is then split from its herd, or otherwise driven into the open, and the capture begins. While one would prefer it otherwise, sometimes one must subdue an animal by force, and the higher and more independent the animal's spirit, the more force must be applied. The squire and his companions engage the animal in combat until it submits, and then carry it back to the Order's nearest outpost. Training After a time to recover, the mount then becomes the squire's full responsibility. Throughout the rest of his apprenticeship, the squire will tame and gentle the mount, learn how to ride and care for it, and teach it to fight as a companion rather than as a wild animal. This also serves to symbolize the squire's own growth. Past Mounts Tamed * Stalwart * Ripper OOC Details Though we are a Stormwind-based guild, and knights are typically depicted as riding horses, we wish to allow our guild members to build the legend of their characters in unique and creative ways. That being the case, we permit a variety of mounts to be used. The following table reflects the general categories of mounts you can choose to perform the feat of Claiming Your Mount: You may choose any reasonable model within those categories. If you would like to have your character use a mount type not listed here, you can certainly ask Jeremaias! However, certain mounts are very unlikely be approved: * Mounts with visible wings * Undead mounts (such as Invincible, death knight mounts) * Demon mounts (such as the dreadsteed of Xoroth or Illidari felstalker) * Discs, flying carpets, flying machines * Oversized mounts (such as mammoths, gronnlings, shredders and golems) * Motorcycles The reason for these exclusions is that a mount must be suitable for cavalry combat, and must not require unholy power to tame or maintain them. You can most certainly ride any mount when you are OOC, and almost any mount (except the unholy ones) when you are off duty. This is merely a matter of your character reasonably being able to participate in mounted combat according to our style. More mounts may be approved over time. Category:RP Guide Category:Knighthood Category:Event Type